getting better
by wg12290
Summary: a colt has lived in Ponyville in two year invisible to everyone. but one day everything goes wrong... or does it? it s rated M for the upcoming juicy story s with the mane 6 and OC. and yes there is a loot of clop right now and you will know in the late Chapters why! so 18 for this story
1. important READ

**I do not own the characters from mlp:fim Hasbro and the hub does.**

**Please give feedback! I want to know if I'm doing good or bad. **

**I know those chapters are kind of short and I will try making them longer.**


	2. what goes wrong

Chapter 1¬ "still invisible"

It was an ordinary day in Ponyville as the blue earthpony went out of his home, the sky was just as blue as him and the sun radiated strong beams of warm light. This colt was very special in two reasons, for the first. He had always had his black-tinted sunglasses on him (whatever the weather was like) second of all he had successfully kept himself invisible for the past two years he had lived in Ponyville. The only thing you got to do in this town to stay invisible was to make sure the pink-pony named Pinkie-Pie didn't see you. This he had learned since whenever a new pony moved in to Ponyville and this pink-pony find out about it, she started of an huge party at sugarcube-corner the same night she found out about it, he couldn't sleep those nights because of the high sound of the music played at the house next to his.

He was just about to lock his house with his key when he can see something pink that jumps out from his neighbor's house; he kept hold of his breath as he saw that she jumped towards him! He kept his head down as he hoped her to pass him without make notice of him.

She came closer, closer, closer and to his appreciation she jumped past him. He sighed deeply as he thought "Pew that was too clo…" he had not had time to think completely before he heard a voice behind him that asked him "hi I am Pinky-Pie nice weather we are having, do you like the weather? What's your name? I haven't seen you around before; do you live here in Ponyville? If you do, would you want to be my very best friend? How old are you? Are you hungry? What are you going to do today?" All of these questions came one after another in only one breath from this pink pony. He started to turn around but just as he stood horizontal in front of her she gasped so hard that her jaw almost touched the ground "you don't have any cutiemark!" she almost screamed at him.

He was an 18year old blue colt with a devil-red pretty tousled mane and tail, he was almost 4hooves taller than her and his body was almost double as big as her. But as the pink pony said (he didn't have any cutiemark) when she reminded him about the last part he just took off galloping as fast as he could away from her.

He didn't know where he was going because of his eyes started to fall tears to fast. His eyes was filled with water as he came to a big lake where he stopped, crying in his own arms he started to think "what is wrong with her? I just wanted to live in peace here in Ponyville. She was so mean just like those bullies at school."


	3. the eyes

Chapter 2 "the eyes"

10 years earlier.

It was a rainy day in June, the fillies where sad of the bad weather because they wasn't allowed to play outside and off course it was a school day. The blue filly had just eaten his breakfast as his mother shouted after him "you forgot your glasses!" the little filly hurried inside too see that his mother with the white coat and blood-red mane stood right in front of him with the glasses in her hoof. Her name was Liana Whitemane.

"Thanks mom!" the little filly said and took the glasses as well as he hugged her lightly. "Only the best for my little son" said Liana, smiling big and hugging her son just as light.

"MOM! I am not little! I am a big pony; I am taking a job at the pear plantation every day." Said the filly as he now got angry at his mother for seeing him as a little kid.

"Yes you do darling but muscles don't come in just a day you know." Said his mother while her smile got even bigger, almost laughing.

"I know, but it's just that…" said the little filly but stopped himself before he said that he gets bullied in school.

"What darling? You know that you can talk to me if something happens" said his mother, trying to comfort him so that he would talk.

"It's nothing mother" he said and now wanted an excuse so he could get away. "Oh I am going to be late for school" he said while he was turning around and started to run away from home in the direction of his school.

"Have a good time now son, and please make some friends!" yelled his mother as he ran away from the house.

"Il try" he thought as he ran down the long road that led to New Ponyxico.

On the sides of the long road there were pear-trees, oranges-trees and apple-trees, it was pear season and many gardeners where stomping the trees and picking the peers that fell on the ground making a sound that was a little rhythmic. The blue little filly loved music so he started to swing his bum to the left and the right to the beat. One gardener saw this and got a big smile on his lips whereupon he threw a pear to the little filly and yelled "think fast kid"

The little filly cached the pear in the air with his mouth and mumble the following "thank you very much sir, I appreciate it" now the colt started to laugh as he also started to swing his bum.

The little filly was almost at school when he saw his two bullies standing in front of the school gates. "Are we going to mess with somepony today?" said the grey pony whose mane was pure white and his eyes just as grey as his coat. "Off course we are" said the black pony with dark-green hair and red eyes. "We just need to find the perfect victim" he said with an evil face that looked like it wanted blood.

The little filly walked towards the bullies and hopped they wouldn't pic him as a victim as they always did. In the bullying there were some standards they did to him each day. 1: take his glasses 2: laugh at him as he walked around with closed eyes 3: laugh at him as he was a blankflank 4: give the glasses back when the school-magister tolled them to stop it.

Today was no different as he saw the bullies coming towards him. He had no idea of their new trick.

"Hey there squirt!" the black one said even though he was 1hoof shorter than the blue little filly.

"You know the routines" said the grey pony that was 1hoof taller than the blue filly.

"Yea I know them" said the blue filly as he stood right in front of the two bullies.

"Well of with them" said the black pony "we don't want precious time to run away"

The blue filly did what they said and gave them the glasses, but when the black pony took the glasses he crushed them under his right hoof with a large (crash). The blue pony was now stunned, he never thought they would crush his glasses. Angriness was growing inside of him as he opened his eyes and screamed "what in Celestias name have you two done?" the two bullies ran in fear as they saw those big red eyes without pupil.


	4. smack down

**Chapter 3 "smack down"**

Back to reality.

The water level of the lake had risen two millimeters since the blue colt had started crying 1hour ago. He began to get a bit hungry and thirsty when he remembered he hadn't have any breakfast yet, so he chose to walk back to sugarcube corner where he could take a nice lunch. He wouldn't even care if that pink mean pony shoved up. He would just take of his glasses if she did anything stupid.

Back in town, he walked down the streets slowly with his head almost dragging the dirt from the ground.

When he arrived at sugarcube corner he waited a second in hesitation and thought "what do I do if she just wants to talk to me? As my mother said 10years ago, I do need some friends" he stood just outside sugarcube corner for a good 10 minutes before he thought "if I forgive her and she wants to be friends with me then… why not?" now persistent of what he had to do he opened the door. He was a little bit slow to react to the incoming flying teal pony with rainbow-colored mane and tail. They crashed hard into each other, and as the blue colt thought would be the worst thing that could happen… it happened. The glasses flew away from the blue colt as he fell backwards towards the streets, with the blue mare being in front of him the hole time he couldn't help but to start to inspect her a bit closer. "She didn't have so big wings but she had speed, no question about it. She did have a nice color and her hair is just outstanding". Thinking this made him kind of shy and he flushed at the thought that she was a half hoof away from him. She had her eyes closed since she hit him so she couldn't see his eyes at all while they fell towards the ground behind him.

As the two ponies fell to the ground (hard) they started to groin and mumble as they felt they had been hurt.

Now the blue colt opened his eyes again to see that the other pony was on top of him and she was just a quarter of a hoof from him. he watched her mouth as she groined more and grizzled her teeth "pretty mouth" he thought as he continued to look up a bit "she got nice looking eyes too" thinking this made him blush so much that he now had the same color in his face as his mane was. But suddenly she opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes, realizing he didn't have his glasses on he turned his face to his right and closed his eyes.

Pinky-Pie came out of the store and watched the two ponies as she said "come on rainbow dash u don't got all day to get that package delivered to Granny smith" Rainbowdash turned around her head and said to pinky "have u ever seen an colt with pink eyes?"


	5. the name

Chapter 4 "the name"

When the blue colt heard this, he simply throwed Rainbowdash of him and started to search after his glasses, which he find three hooves away from where Rainbowdash and he had landed. He put them on as fast he could and turned around just to see four ponies behind Pinkie-Pie and Rainbowdash. He quickly realized what he had done and helped the cyan mare up from the ground. "I'm so sorry for reacting as I did" said the blue colt as he tried to get his apologize accepted. "You should be" said the cyan mare to him as she now had hurt his feeling a bit. "No I have never seen a colt with pink eyes before, why did you ask that?" said Pinkie-Pie with her head on the side. "Because" she started to say "he got some beautiful pink ones" she said sexy while she giggled at him.

He couldn't help but to get a red face again.

In front of him he already knew the two mares closest, Pinkie pie and Rainbowdash but he got curious about the other four as he started to inspect them through his glasses.

The one at the very left (a white mare) was really beautiful and her mane was really taken care of.

The second one next to her (a dark-purple mare) was really pretty to but nowhere close as beautiful as the first.

The third one was an orange colored mare with a blond mane and she looked like the muscles in this group of mares.

The fourth one had disappeared… "Oh wait, there she is" he thought as he saw her pink tail and yellow bum behind the orange mare.

"Everypony of them is nice looking" by an accident he forgot to think this, instead he said this out loud to the mane six who were in front of him. The entire mane six is now blushing for the nice compliment.

"You're pretty good-looking yourself sugarcube" said the orange pony who was now willing to talk to the colt that had stood in her friend Rainbowdash way, she walked up to him and held her hoof out and said "Ma name is Applejack sugarcu… she would say sugarcube but when she saw his big muscles she couldn't stop to think "he got bigger muscles than big Mackintosh" so instead she said "sugarcake" both Applejack and the colt blushed pretty hard when he accepted her hoof with his own. Next in front of him was the dark-purple mare and she said "hi my name is Twilight, nice to meet you" he gave his hoof to this mare to with his blush now fading away a little bit. The third in front of him was the white mare that looked like she was about to fain any second as she said "darling, you should come to my house sometime to take care of that mane and tail of yours it looks dreadful" she put her hoof in front and said "you can call me Rarity darling" he gave his hoof to her and said "I will, on both your points. Thank you" /"well I could really need somepony to take care of my mane and tail, I haven't been brushing them in the past two years"/ the blue colt thought to himself.

Now the rainbow haired mare was in front of him giving him her hoof, she started open her mouth but got disturbed as he said "Rainbowdash I presume" while he smiled at her. "That's right" she said before letting his hoof go. Now the blue colt heard a voice behind him that he now knew as the bully voice. "Hi there blankflank" said Pinky-pie as she smiled his way. He turned around now a bit angry and said "I don't like when people call me blankflank, it reminds me that I'm worthless…" after those words pinkie-pie said "oh so that's why you ran away before… I am so sorry for calling you that but I didn't know your name, can you forgive me?" now rolling into a ball with kitten-eyes. He looked at her for one single second and thought "I can't say no to that!" It was impossible! So he said "yes I forgive you Pinkie, and about earlier…" she started to smile so that her mouth was very close to her ears when she screamed out "IF YOU WANNA BE MY BEST FRIEND?"

"Yes about that" he said feeling pretty dumb for his next talk "I have never had a friend before…"

When the six mane heard this they gasped so hard that they almost sucked a cloud of the sky. This was the perfect opportunity for the last pony to make entrance "oh you poor little thing, you haven't been loved by anypony yet? Awww and no cutiemark must make it hard for you, do you live alone to?" said the yellow shy pony, now very caring for him. "No, yes and yes" he said breaking into tears. The yellow pony reached out her left hoof towards his glasses. "He wanted to stop her but she was so nice, so he couldn't. She took his glasses and told him "open your eyes slowly please, I am not going to hurt you" he did as she said and opened his eyes slowly "my name is Ecaxas" said the blue colt who had just get courage to say his name.


	6. Let s get ready to rumble!

**Chapter 5 **

"Well I must say that your dark-blue eyes are really beautiful, my name is Fluttershy" said Fluttershy as she looked deep into his eyes.

"HOLD ON!" screamed Rainbowdash as she got a little bit concerned. "He had pink eyes when I saw into his eyes!" Everypony looked at her as if she was joking, but Rainbowdash knew what they thought and said "no I'm not joking, they were pink just a minute ago"

"Oh please, you don't think we are going to fall for that are you?" said Twilight, amused of her opinion.

"She speaks the truth!" said Ecaxas, while his eyes just changed color to grey. "I am not a normal pony, I'm weird" when he said the last word he knew that the mares where thinking he was strange and was going to run when they saw his eyes change color.

"Whoa!" he heard from all of the mares in front of him.

"How is this possible?" said Twilight rather interested in this rare sight.

"So how does it work?" asked all the mares in unison, whereupon he answered truthfully "my eyes adept the color of my feelings"

"So what does pink mean?" asked a curious Rainbowdash.

"you've got to figure it out yourself" he said rather embarrassed of telling her that that color meant that he had a huge blush…

she took this as a challenge as she walked closer to him until she was just a couple of centimeters from his face with her face, as she thought would happen his eyes got pink and his head got just as red as his mane. "I knew it, the pink is coming when you are getting a blush, I am right Hu?" she shouted pretty loud **"Damn how can she just guess so good?" **he thought as he turned his head away a bit now hugely embarrassed that he even looked in her eyes when he had his huge blush. "Only me who wants to experiment with him?" said Rainbowdash as she giggled towards the others behind her.

"I'm in" said Applejack as she still focused looking on his muscles instead of his eyes.

"I want to know everything about him" said Twilight as she had an evil expression on her face.

"Well I want to hear his whole miserable life story, so I can cheer him up afterwards" said Fluttershy with a very kind voice.

"Yes, it would be most interesting indeed" said rarity who agreed to Fluttershy´s words.

"Then it's settled then, we are having a welcome party tonight!" Pinky-pie shouted. Ecaxas couldn't help but to hold his ears in pain of the high shout.

"So are you coming?" the mane six said together while they giggled and made kitty-eyes for him.

He blushed as fast he saw them witch made his eyes go pink again, "sure I'm coming, I don't got anything booked this day at all" he said now blinking with his right eye towards the girls in return of their nice moves.

Rarity fainted instantly, Twilight turned away of the reason that she blushed, Rainbowdash made a looping in mid-air and started to dream naughty thoughts by the look on her face, Applejack put her cowboy hat in front of her face as she also got a blush, pinkie-pie did just like him and laughed meanwhile. Fluttershy just stood there, staring at him deep in his eyes. She didn't even notice that he blinked at the mane six which involves her to.

"So what are you going to do until 6pm?" asked pinkie as she had some (fun) in mind for him.

"Well, I was just about to get breakfast at sugarcube-corner this morning when u said that I was a blankflank" said Ecaxas as he heard the loud (brooooorp) coming from his stomach. "I don't have anything to do today. I actually never have anything to do…"

"Well u got something to do today darling, you just must come to my house later so that we can fix that mane and tail of yours. I´m expecting you outside my door at 5pm are that clear darling?" said Rarity decidedly.

"Yes Mam" he said, with a real cowboy-voice that stunned the mane six so hard that their eyes got wider than a hoofball.

Applejack was stunned at the new idiom that Ecaxas had and couldn't stop herself from asking "where are you from Ecaxas? You are a little bit too good at that cowboy-idiom if you ask me"

"I´m born in New Ponyxico, is my idiom any problem for you?" he said with a very skeptic voice while he saw Applejack in the eyes.

"Now your eyes are orange if you want to know. I thought you were from the south and no I like this idiom much more than the other since there no one else than me and my family in this town that uses it"

"Well then I'll keep this idiom on just for you girl" said Ecaxas while flirting to Applejack.

"That's just one fine sugarcake you are Ecaxas, well what time do you eat dinner?" Applejack asked as she was flattered that he had an idiom just for her.

"Around 4pm I think" said Ecaxas while his eyes got grey.

"Well then I suggest you pick your as to my house at 4pm so you can get the nicest apple-pie made by my family" she said, proud of her family that actually did the best apple-pies in whole Equestria.

"Il be glad to mam, if you will do me the honor and join me of course?"

"I'm sure am, I´m not going to miss my first date... I mean dinner with somepony I don't know" she said, but the other girls heard it too good and now when they knew her plans they had to make their own.

"Why am I feelin this way? I just met him and my heart won't stop pound so damn hard… the other girls wouldn't dare getting him from me before 4pm, nor would they?" Applejack thought as she looked the other girls in their eyes with lightning dazzling between all of the mares.

"Then it's settled" said Twilight to break the awkward silence

Ecaxas didn't understand a thing that just happened… "Did they communicate through their minds?"

Well Ecaxas we have decided your day today. First you are going to stay here to eat breakfast at sugarcube-corner and be with pinkie for an hour, then at 1pm you are going to my house (the library) after that you go on to rainbow dash at 2pm" she was interrupted in her speech of rainbow dash that wanted to ad "I'm picking you up outside Twilight´s house at 2pm, so don't worry about not finding me"/ "ok let´s move on" said twilight "at 3pm you are going to be at Fluttershy's cottage, witch is right outside town near the entrance of the everfree-forrest. At 4 you are going to be at Applejacks farm at southwest from here, but south from Fluttershy´s cottage. And last and least 5pm at Rarity who got the biggest house in Ponyville (it's also her house). So what do you think about that?"

"Well I don't know what to say… I've never even had friends before so… will you girls teach me?" said Ecaxas rather flattered that they wanted to be his friends even though he was completely weird. "Well of course darling, we will be your friends and we will also show you how to become a friend"

"Then I accept your offer. Thank you all." Ecaxas said as he started to get light blue eyes that cried happy-tears.

"Well off we go then" said Rainbow dash to Applejack who was already by her side as they started to set off for sweet apple acres, that was southwest of the village. Only a second after Applejack and rainbow dash left the remaining 5 ponies heard a loud "YEEHAW" coming from the direction of rainbow dash and Applejack. "I´m going to Zecora to get some herbs for a lovely bath" Rarity said before she ran off west. "W-well I better go h-home to my c-cottage and clean my house" said Fluttershy while she was thinking "what chances do I have against the others?" "See you at th-three" she said before running of towards her home.

"See you in an hour" Twilight said while she trotted east towards her own home.

"Okeey dokeey lokeey, well that's mean the fun starts now!" shouted pinky while looking at the blue colt. Well what are you hungry for? Asked pinky-pie gently

"Twelve pancakes will be enough for breakfast, as it always do" he said, now happy to go on to the scheduled day that he had for the first time of his life.

"How about we make some cupcakes after you've eaten your breakfast?" asked pinky as she looked at him kind of weirdly.

"Sure, are you good at making cupcakes?" he asked her, not ready for the harsh answer.

"Oh you will see" she said with her hooves together and an evil expression on her face that made him freak out a bit.

This is the "6 Chapter" of getting better witch is my first fic EVER!

**Just want to say that I'm a little bit lazy and that this Chapter have been laying around 3days without any work on it… (Slaps myself on the cheek) so I'm sorry for that!**

**I want more reviews from you guys it's not easy to find inspiration.**

**And I'm going to thank (**bronydudeshadow) for being the first to review my story!

**I hope you guys like it and I really want more reviews!**

**Brohoof, i´m wg12290 signing of for this Chapter. See you all in the next one! (\^_^/)**


	7. at pinkiepie!

Pinkie was the first to enter the sugarcube corner with Ecaxas tight behind her.

"Why is she wiggling her ass so much? I´m getting a strange feeling I've never known before…" thought Ecaxas as he looked at her ass as if the ass was a wodostick.

As they entered the kitchen pinkie was the one to break the awkward silence (she always do)

"So how long have you been living in Ponyville Ecaxas?"

"For 2 years and a weak now, how long have you been living in Ponyville pinkie?"

"For… let me see… since I was born" she said so happy you could think she had gotten her first kiss.

"And how old are you pinkie?" He asked now kind of scared at her face expression she had.

"Well I am going to be 18 this year. How old are you Ecaxas?" she asked with a curious face.

"I don't know if I'm 17 or 18 right now… my mother was in coma when she gave birth to me at our home. The only one that knows my real birthday is my father that left me and my mother as soon I was born." He said with a little upside-down face.

"You don't know when your real birthday is?" She said surprised.

"No and that's why I never ever had a birthday party before, I didn't know when to launch it." He said with his head down to the ground.

"GHASP" u can just say her face were like your biggest nerdgasm.

"You´ve never had a birthday party before?" She said as her (nerdgasm) got a little bit bigger.

"No I haven't because my mother thought it was useless if you don't even know when I'm getting older."

"Then we will celebrate your birthday tonight! You must have had a really sad life, am I correct?"

"You will?! Well yea I don't know my father, my mom threw me out of the house when I went doing something I shouldn't and I've never had any friends in my life." He said as his eyes got dark-blue. he also started to get a little bit happier about the future.

"Yes we will celebrate all 17 of your birthdays tonight! That's a really careless father if you ask me." (How wrong she is! Sorry all, just had to mention a little cookie.) "What did you do to get thrown out of your own house? And you got me now silly billy I am your friend." she said happier than ever and in only one breath.

"Well I don't want to talk about what happened that day."

"You have to! You want me to be your friend right?"

"Yes I do but…"

"No but´s! Friends hold no secrets from each other! If you do you can lose your friend FOREVER!" She almost shrieked out as she stood on her back-hooves and waved with her front-hooves in the air like a maniac.

"Ok I tell you then, but please don't freak out ok."

"I promise. pinkie-promise."

"What is a pinkie-promise?"

"It's a (Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.)" As she moved with the verse Ecaxas couldn't resist but to laugh a little.

"Well there you got it, so now tell me what happened?"

It was a snowy day in New Ponyxico as I trotted down the road with my cousin.

FLASHBACK:

We just finished school at 14:30, so we decided to go home to me to work at the apple trees that were in season.

"So is it long until we are there cousin? You know I don't like to walk so much."

"Very soon Joar, you see the big tree on the hill over there?" I said as I pointed at the tree with my right hoof.

"Yea I see it. What about it?"

"Just behind it is our farm."

"Yay, sprint you there then?"

"Oh you are going to lose as always cousin." I said as I knew a 10year old colt couldn't win over a colt that was between 12 and 13.

As we reached the top of the hill I saw something I didn't want to see… my bullies.

"So what is red-eye doing today then?" Said the little black colt.

"Me and my cousin here are going to work." I said with truth as my only weapon as I have never hit a pony before.

"Well, in our schedule it´s time to pay for old cheese."

"Go on with it then. Cousin, go to my house and wait for me." He said as bored as he could ever be.

"Ok then." He said as he looked worried at me while he past me and the bullies.

As he left the two bullies started to land kicks and punches all over my body, but I didn't notice because of that the fact that they did it every day in many years now, I've gotten used to it and my body has adept to the punches and kicks and it doesn't feel anything anymore.

"Is it all you got?" I said while they kicked my face so it started to bleed out of my nose.

"Refreshing!" I said while I got another kick right on my left cheek.

"What's wrong with you dude? You don't fight back and you don't get hurt of our kicks and punches." The black colt said with a grin on his face.

"Well that's because he is bigger and stronger than you two!" Screamed my cousin as he bit in one of the grey bully´s leg.

"What a little brat" the gray one said as he kicked my cousin in his face.

Time stopped, my heart stopped, my eyes stopped work, the world got black but I could still see my cousin in front of me.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"That's how much I saw of it." He said as he had told her the whole story.

"Did you forget something or did you get a blackout at that very moment?"

"That blackout I had… the two bullies went in coma in 2months. Mom called me a monster, my classmates ran away from me and my cousin called me the hero of darkness." He said while his eyes turned dark-blue with a pinch of purple.

"Well, hero of darkness is a pretty good name on someone that rescued his cousin and put two bullies in coma for two months. I loved to hear your story but look at the time! I need your help with the cupcakes." She said with a large grin on her face.

"Well I've never baked before pinkie." He said rather embarrassed at the idea that he had lived single for 5years and couldn't bake.

"Then I will teach you sillie billie."She said with a funny look on her face.

"You will? FOR REAL?" he said rather happy and sad at the same time.

"Yapp, Come with me so we can start make cupcakes." She said now humming on a song.

"What do you hum at?" he asked her gently.

"It's my own (How to make cupcakes song)" she said as she started to sing her verse that went-

All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix

Now just take a little something sweet, not sour, a bit of salt, just a pinch

Baking these treats is such a cinch, add a teaspoon of vanilla

Add a little more, and you count to four, and you never get your filla

Cupcakes - so sweet and tasty

Cupcakes - don't be too hasty

Cupcakes - cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES! YEA! She screamed right in my face.

She was ½ hoof away from Ecaxas face that second and he couldn't help but to turn away his head as he blushed with his eyes going pink.

"Well now that we are done with the mix we are going to form them." She taught Ecaxas how to shape them while she stood next to me and said with a singy voice "you are doing great. "Now we can get the cupcakes in the oven and wait until they are finished." She said now completely changing her face expression to a seductive face that hungered so badly of something it could kill for it.

"Well watch closely" she said now getting a plate with cupcakes in the oven. After she had closed the oven she lay down with her front part of the body on the floor and put her down-part of her body right in Ecaxas face. She giggled at him as she thought he could lick her clean in her special spot.

But he had no expression at all, his eyes where grey and he just looked at the bright-pink hole as he looked confused. "Um, pinkie exactly what are that?"

"It's my yummy-place; um Ecaxas are you a virgin?" She said as she now blushed more than Ecaxas ever thought where possible.

"What's a virgin?" He asked now even more confused.

"Well I can tell you about a virgin and stuff but we haven't got so much time left so I'm going to give you some fun instructions, ok?" she said tenderly.

"Well is it safe to do?" He asked as he didn't want something to go wrong or to hurt pinkie.

"Off course it´s safe are you doubting me?" she asked tenderly and playfully.

"Off course not, you are my friend after all." He said as he now got a little careless of what he said.

"Good now you just put your tongue and lick the bright-pink part as if it was ice-cream." She said as she prepared for the pleasure he would be giving her in just a moment…

Nothing happened so she turned around and saw that he still had his grey eyes and dumb face on his face.

You don't know what ice-cream is either?! She asked now almost screaming.

"No I've seen ice-cream, but never had one myself." Ecaxas said as he felt sorry that he was untutored.

"Ok easy peaky orders now, put your tongue on the bottom of my pink spot and move it slowly up and down." She said rather upset to have to explain everything for the colt.

"Ok then" he said as he started to lick her mare-hood

"Ooooooooo my… yea… oooooooooooh!" She started to moan like crazy as he touched her clit with his rough tongue.

He stopped instantly as he heard her scream and asked "are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

"Keep going!" She commanded as she took her hooves and pushed his face into her lower area again.

She moaned out the words "FASTER, FASTER" as she felt her body was bracing for the huge impact that was coming from her lower region. "Almost there, just a little bit more Ecaxas, that's it I´M COMING!" She screamed as her juices squirted in his mouth and on his face.

"Mmm" he said "you taste good, and of some reason, I'm not hungry anymore after that juice."

"Glad you liked me." She said tenderly as she giggled at the big colt that made her go of in just about 8minutes.

"The cupcakes are done just in time" she said but couldn't stand up because of her body shacking from her orgasm. "Well I see that thing with your pleasure is on expense so you can't stand up é?"

She just panted and ignored his question as she looked at the cupcakes that now been in the oven for too long.

"Il get that for you then" Ecaxas said as he took the plate out of the oven with his bare mouth, he didn't feel pain.(pinkie didn't notice because of her exhaustion) Ecaxas put the plate on a desk and started to walk outside when pinkie suddenly had risen from the floor and hugged him hard from behind.

"Ty Ecaxas, you are my best friend!" She said, as she got him to hug her back. She could also see that his eyes glowed blood-red and pumped in beat to his heart.

"And you are my best friend pinkie" he said, as he now got out of the hug and started to walk to the door that led out of sugarcube corner. As he left he could hear a loud "Delicious" coming from the kitchen.

"Well of too twilights tree now" he thought as he started to run. "Shit I'm going to be late! It shows 12:57! And I'm not even close to her tree. Time to run, don't want to get late!"

_**Ty all for reading my first fanfic. And a big thanks to all reviews, u helped a lot with the inspiration!**_

_**I'm so sorry that I'm so lazy! I got this chapter done in a single night. Love the fresh air with my laptop in my knee as I can see the stars at night. Its, well nature :D and nature is one beautiful thing don't you agree?**_

_**Give me more reviews now or be forever silent! **_

_**Wg12290 signing of AAAGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIINNNN ! "bling" in the horizon.**_


	8. Twilight got the knowledge

**Hey everyone and welcome back to another Chapter of "getting better" pretty lousy name ey?**

**Well, on we go^^**

12:01

"Phew I think I made it just in time" Ecaxas said totally exhausted as he gasped for air of the long sprint he just did.

Suddenly he saw the door open in front of him and saw twilight with a little upset face as she said "you are late!"

"I'm so sorry, I've been here for 1minute but didn't want to knock your door until I've catch some air" said Ecaxas as he tried to settle down his breathing.

"Well, just come in then. I will get you something to drink" she said with a little bit happier face. "Apple-cider, water or strong-apple-cider?" she asked as she giggled at his direction.

"Just some water will be fine; I can drink a river right now."

Ok some water coming right up.

As she handed him the bowl of water he just put the bowl upside down and gobbled all the water in one go. "Thank you it was really nice of you." He said, happy to have met such a nice friend as her.

"It's just some water" she replied now getting a little blush as she looked another way.

"Well now that I settled down, should we get started?" Ecaxas said as he couldn't wait to start knowing a second friend for the day.

"Yes you are right, well first of all I got some questions." Said Twilight as she wanted to know a little about him so that she could report to the princess about this new friend she had made.

"Well I got some questions too but we start with yours." Ecaxas said as he wanted to know about some words pinkie had spoken off that Twilight should be able to explain.

"Ok, do you have any clue why your eyes are shifting color?" she asked with a curious face that wanted to suck the information out of him.

"I guess I was born with it, and according to my mother; my father had the same eyes." Said Ecaxas as he tried to remember his mother's correct words to him, when he had asked the same thing a couple of years ago.

"Well who is your father?" Twilight asked as gently as she could but she could see that Ecaxas had no idea of this as he looked a bit concerned.

"I don't know. He left me and my mother before I was born." He said as it is the second time he said the same thing today.

"Well he sure must have a good reason for doing such an act" she said as he now understood she was more of the thinking pony in the mane 6.

"I hope so, because when I find him I will have a long nice chat of everything he had done before I was born and what he did while I grew up." He said with a determined look on his face.

"Sounds like something I would do if I was in your hooves." Said twilight as she looked at Ecaxas with (I'm sorry) eyes.

"It's no big deal, for now. When I meet him I will surely be angry and all but I would still cry or something, I mean; who wouldn't after they found their father?" he said as she understood that this colt had some brain to think outside the box, just like herself.

"I am so sorry Ecaxas." She said, burying her head towards the floor.

"It's not your fault Twilight, and I'm not here for being a sob-story teller, I'm here to make friends right?" He said putting his right hoof under her cheek as he lifted her head up so he could see her eyes.

She looked him in the eyes as she couldn't let go of them. (They were sky-blue at the moment) She said as gentle as she could "you got really beautiful eyes"

He started to blush a bit, but said to her "well yours isn't so bad themselves"

She blushed really much as she heard that compliment. (Ketchup color) "T-thank you Ecaxas, you are a really sweet colt." She said as she was stuck in his eyes.

"Well should we begin my questions now before everything gets too awkward?" He asked as he tried to avoid her eyes so he could get his blush down.

"Well of course" she said now sliding her left hoof behind her right.

"Alright, what does the word virgin mean?" he asked really curious about that word pinkie had used.

Now Twilight panicked. "How did pinkie know I was virgin or did you know it somehow or who told you about it?"

"Calm down, I don't even know what the word mean… pinkie asked me if I was a virgin." He said, trying to calm her down

"Oh I'm sorry. The word virgin means that you never been having sex with another pony." She said blushing even more red than usual.

"What is sex then, a game?" he asked now getting more curious than before.

"Um this is quite the category that you don't bring up so much with other ponies, even less with the opposite gender, but since I'm now your friend I will tell you all about this subject." She said with her professor voice to make her a little bit smarter.

She pulled a big whiteboard out and started to write some words on it, along with some of her way of making a penis and a vagina below the words.

"This is a penis, the word for the stick you got between your legs Ecaxas. And this; is a vagina, it's what the mares have between their legs including myself." She said with a huge professor like voice.

"Actually that thing you said was a vagina is accord to pinkie, a yummy-spot." He said just as if the word he was saying was milk.

Now Twilight was near to faint as he said those words so calmly. "So did you two..." she started as she thought he would know what she would mean.

"Do what?" Said Ecaxas now looking weird at Twilight.

"Did you get on top of her?" She asked, now blushing harder than a ketchup-bottle.

"What was I going to do on top of her?" No I was behind her.

"Well to have sex you have to put your thing between your legs into the thing the mares has between their legs, often you do this by getting on top of her. So what did you do to her yummy-spot?" She asked still with the Equestria´s biggest blush.

"I licked it, she moaned a while and after a good 8 minutes she pumped water at me. My thing between my legs? Do you mean the stump I got that I go to the bathroom with?" Ecaxas said and asked as he thought it as no problem at all.

"You licked her vagina?! Only 8 minutes until she came?!" Twilight was getting a lot of pictures going on inside her head as she tried to focus on the last question. "We can make a deal Ecaxas, if I show you your true thing inside you, you will lick my yummy-place too?" She said tenderly as she wanted to at least try the feeling of being licked as she had never even masturbated before.

"Um I guess that's ok." Said Ecaxas as he nodded his head to say "start when you are ready"

Luckily for Twilight, spike was with rarity for the moment and he would not be home in a while so there was no time for rushing.

"Ok, um now lay on your back in my couch over there." She said as she was kind of nervous of doing this for the first time.

"Ok. Now what?" He said as he did what she told him.

"Now make sure you are lying in a good position." She now said rather amused that she had her first colt to (play) with.

She jumped up in the couch next to his bottom hooves and started to crawl towards him, slowly stretching her own legs over his bottom legs. Are you ready for a ride Ecaxas? She whispered tenderly as she giggled at him and crawled closer to his crotch.

"I'm as ready as I can be." He said but he had his doubts of this way she approached him.

"Well it's my first time doing something like this so I want you to tell me if I'm doing good or bad, ok?" she said while she looked kind of scared of if he would hate her if she did wrong.

"Well of course I do I will help you in any way my friend." He said to cheer her up so she could be a little bit less afraid.

"Ok let's get on with it then, but have you ever masturbated before?" she asked as she still was nervous.

"What's masturbating?" He asked "all this new words in so little time."

"You need to come here often so I can learn you some, does it sound good?" she asked as she looked at him with a friendly face.

That sounds terrific! So what is masturbating?

"Well it's a so..." just as she said the audience screamed (get on with it! ** YEA, GET ON WITH IT!**) ("Anyone knows where this phrase is from? Put it in a review, it's one of my favorite movies XD)

"Well here goes" she said as she got closer to his balls and started to lick them, and play with his tail a little bit.

"Whoa I wasn't prepared for that sensation" he said as his dick slowly came out for the first time of his life. "This feeling is strange and enjoyable." He said as his left eye got dark-purple and the other eye turned pure-white.

"So it is good?" she asked as she opened her eyes now staring at the HUGE manhood in front of her. "Is that thing real?!" She asked as she blushed when she understood what she said.

"I guess so, I've actually newer seen that thing before… is that my penis? Oh and please go on, it felt so good when you stroke it." He said as he started to grunt and get exhausted.

"You mean like this?" She asked as she put her mouth over it and blew on the top of it, then she got closer to the bottom again and licked from bottom to the top, when she reached the top she licked around the glans, she could see that his big thing started to pre-cum. As she saw the white goo coming out of his hole she couldn't resist but to try taste some. "Mm it tastes a little bit salty but also a lot like sugar." she said as she licked around her mouth.

"Holy shit now I'm going to heaven!" He said as she moved her mouth around his gentle-hood and went down a good 1hoof. (Not a deep-throat) as she also started to lick around his top he couldn't resist anymore.

"What is this AWESOME feeling, that's coming from inside my crotch?!" He screamed in pleasure as he felt his spine pull itself together and his penis launch a huge wave of white goo that went down Twilights throat without mercy as she was stuck on the huge penis because of the sudden grow it had made after it started to came. She swallowed it all. (she had no choice)

As the ejaculation whore of, slowly the penis erection also went back. He laid on his back and panted harder than when he ran to Twilights house.

"Did you like it?" Twilight asked but had too much goo in her throat so Ecaxas couldn't hear anything that she said. "All right" he said as he went down from the couch pushed her in the position he laid just a second ago and asked her tenderly "are you ready for a ride Twilight?"

She nodded his direction as she knew he couldn't hear her.

He started to get closer her "yummy-place" as he was just about to put his tongue on to it he felt two hooves push away his head from her place.

She moved her head to the side as she blushed too much to even look at him now.

It's ok!" he said. "You helped me, so it's just fare that I help you, don't you agree? He asked as he smiled upon Twilight with the biggest smile he had ever done before.

She removed her hooves from her yummy spot and let her hooves go behind her head as she tried to calm herself down.

This time Ecaxas just dived in and started to lick her clit, from side to side with a decent speed so she would get used to the feeling.

Twilight who had never experienced any sexual treatment from either herself or from anypony else, just moaned like crazy and let go of her body to the one that gave her a pleasure moment.

She moaned faster and louder for each second that went off with Ecaxas, as he was licking on her clit.

She felt she was close as her body started to cramp, then like a bear-trap she snapped together moaning like crazy as she squirted in Ecaxas mouth.

She tastes different from pinkie" he thought as he remembered pinkies flavor as more sweet. Twilight had more spice in her taste.

Twilight's voice was back to normal after her orgasm that had forced her to scream which in turn had cleared her voice. "Thank you for that Ecaxas" she said as she still panted after the intense licking he had given her.

"It was nothing compared what you gave me Twilight, seriously when you went on top of it, I really went to heaven." He said blushing a bit of remembering that good feeling she gave him.

"Only for the records Ecaxas but mares ejaculation is 10 times more intense than colts." She said giggling at his as she panted meanwhile.

"That is unimaginable! So that's why you mares can't walk right after? Am I right?" he asked now a little bit curious about this ejaculation thing.

"Yes, that is correct; it's a little bit shaky right afterwards." She said now trying to sit up in the couch that she just laid in.

"But we made everything right in time; look at the clock behind you Twilight." He said pointing at the big clock that was straight behind her in the middle of two bookshelves.

"12:58, well we got at least 10 minutes before Rainbow-dash sows up." She said with a big smile as she almost where going to laugh at the moment.

How can you tell? Asked Ecaxas.

"She is always late, whatever she is going to do" Twilight said as she got closer to Ecaxas who sat in the other end of the couch.

"Well, thank you for everything twilight!" He said as he rushed in her hooves and hugged her as hard as he could do for the moment.

Thank you two Ecaxas, you are a real friend. She said as she started to drop some happy-tears as she hugged him back just as hard as he did to her.

"You are a good friend too Twil…" he started to say as he got disturbed of a knocking on the door.

"It should be spike that's home now" said Twilight as she moved to open the door. But just as she opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes of the sight in front of her.

Rainbow-dash in a dress, and a bouquet of roses!


	9. RD 69

Dash 6.9

Twilight was speechless, she just stood there in the door and gapped, thinking "how, what why o my sweet Celestia what's going on?"

RD didn't seem to think about her friend frozen in the door so much, instead she said "hi boy, you ready to get with me?"

Ecaxas didn't bother about T.S either, as he walked past her and said "hello, Rainbow was it? Well bye Twi, see y'all later.

The two sky-blue ponies left the tree-house and headed towards the south of the village (where you find the big park with the lake) and arrived there just in time to see Lyra and Bon-Bon walk into a bush that started to shake ferociously. Magically enough you couldn't see into the green bush and the sound was somehow magically blocked too… but wow, did that bush shake! Could a bush start an earthquake, then I suppose this would have destroyed the planet.

All the other ponies that where in the park started to look annoyed over the bush but minded they're own business as long the bush didn't jump towards them. Then they had to move. (There is no law for public sex in Equestria)

RD got a bit red on her cheeks when they passed the bush but hold her poker-face proud and tough as good as she could, she also turned her head away from Ecaxas and started whistling some random sounds to keep suspicions away. She can thank Celestia for Ecaxas having problem with feelings and other ways of thinking. But he is still curious like any other pony.

Ecaxas on the other hoof had nothing on his mind when they passed the bush, but got curious about what was going on in there. So he did what Nopony else had ever dared to do.

He put his head into the bush…

Now there where reactions everywhere! Most of the ponies and RD stood with gapping mouths and just glared at the situation. Others, like Berry Punch were literally shocked and didn't move a muscle.

Lyra and Bon-Bon however where intrigued by this random act of somepony else and dirty minds started to flow threw them within seconds.

Ecaxas as the gentlecolt he was only said the expected "need any help with that?

The two mares quickly grabbed his two hoofs and pulled him into the bush. Not for long though because RD had gotten her conscious back and had quickly grabbed his tail and pulled him out.

The two mares frowned a little bit but they knew not to pursue a Rainbowdash of her ways.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Rainbowdash had just gotten Ecaxas to her private place (the lake-side away from Ponyville) and wanted to scold him up for what he did, until she saw his eyes and face. There were no expression on his face and his eyes where slightly colored in gray. "Are you serious? Don't you have any brain of what was going on in that bush?"

He responded calm with "not until I put my head into it no."

She responded just as quickly "but you asked them if you could join!"

"No I asked them if they needed help, I've been licking the yummy-place of both Pinkie and Twilight. So I thought that my talent could be useful in their mater" Ecaxas told back, more calm than ever and still with grey eyes.

*the dirty pictures going through RD's head now is not appropriate for this story (even if its clop)* she was slightly getting a flush who faster and faster escalated until her whole head was red. "So you are a good licker hu?" rainbow finally said, still with the biggest flush on her face.

"Not a good one…" Ecaxas said, and when he paused he could see RD face away for a moment in disappoint. "Pinkie said it was the best she ever had and Twilight almost fainted and said It was glorious." He now said, and RD's face shook up in excitement and another thought; *he was better than me? Whoa that's… that's, Awesome!* "how fast did you make her spill the juice? If you mind me ask?" RD asked as she thought of her record of being able to make Pinkie cum in ten minutes flat. *Meh, he couldn't have done it faster than that*

"Five minutes, flat" still no change on his eyes or his face. RD jaw hit the ground as she felt her legs slowly rub up and down in excitement, rubbing her tights in secret. She could soon feel herself getting hotter and quickly glanced around. *Nopony in sight, good* "can you prove it Ecaxas or are you only big mouth no doing?" she tried to tease him to do what she wanted for the moment. He responded with "sure let me just go get Pinkie and I will be back in a couple of minutes."

She facehoofed herself when he said the last statement and replied "no I meant that you could show it on me, and as a friend I will help you with your thing." With a sly grin she could see it getting hard between his legs and she moved a little bit closer.

*Ecaxas could only think on the glorious feeling he had when he had gotten a release from Twilight, he started to drawl a little bit and didn't catch the notice that Rainbowdash had gotten him on his back and was now backing up her plot against his face while she slowly moved her tongue towards the top. He could feel the intense moment as he was almost rolling his eyes into the back of his head thinking: *she is good at this*

His thought where quickly broken by a mare that said "hey are you just going to look at my plot or are you going to show me your skills?" just as she was finished with her sentence, she could feel a tongue starting to lick her marehood. She started to lick faster around his stallionhood as she felt his tongue get into her, slowly she started to pant faster and faster until she eventually moaned and put his stallionhood in her mouth to silence herself.

Ecaxas had heard her moan and he kind of wanted to hear it more so he pushed his tongue as deep as he could and twisted it in every direction and as fast as he could, which resulted RD to moan even though she had his stallionhood almost down her throat.

*he is pushing me to moan! I need to show him that I also can play like a bady.* she thought as she pushed her face as far down as she could (all the way to the balls) she could feel his stallionhood expand and getting her airways blocked by the massive thing.

And Ecaxas only thought it naturally to give her an epic moment too, so he pushed the whole tongue inside her and giving it a slight extra push by pushing his whole muzzle inside her. She almost instantly rolled her eyes into the back of her head screaming his name hard while she was getting unbelievably close to cum.

These actions made them both cum, at the same time no less. Ecaxas mouth was getting filled with RD's juice; which tasted really sweet, spicy and sour at once but faded away just as fast as he had gotten the taste. RD got her throat filled (just as Twilight) merciless but succeeded with being able to pull her mouth away after a couple of seconds resulting Rainbowdash getting her face full of Ecaxas cum.

They both panted for a couple of minutes until they both said in unison "you are amazing! Thank you for a great time" Rainbow faced away getting a slight blush on her face while Ecaxas laughed and looked happy at Rainbowdash, his eyes now slight red.

"Well I should show you the way to Fluttershy now, we will get there just in time if I'm right." RD said as she looked at the sun.

Ecaxas now noticed that RD had a white face and said "you might want to get that out of your face before we go you know" she put a hoof on her face and felt the thick layer of cum. "well we will go after I washed this out of my way first" she said with a shy grin.

He nodded and watched while RD washed her face in the lake, it took about three minutes before she where perfectly clean and she turned around to face Ecaxas "there I'm done, are you ready to go?"

He nodded again and they started to walk towards Fluttershy's cottage in a slight jog whereupon RD broke the awkward silence with "hey Ecaxas you want to hear something sad?" he could only nod once again as he also said "alright, sure"

Well as you might know, all of the mane six is virgins, why you might ask? Well it's an unwritten rule the elements of harmony have made, which means that we can't have a family on our own until the elements choose new masters. We can't even have plain mates either. That would upset the elements on an unforgiving state that would make us punished in an unimaginable way. That's why I am having fun in the best way I can, with everyone I can, because it feels better than doing it solo.

"How about you? How many mares do you have?" she asked, (in Equestria it was very often that one stallion could have up to twelve mares. The difference of mares living in Equestria and colts living there is fifty mares to one colt. Mares would much more often get mares at birth than get colts.)

"I don't have any marefriend, I've newer actually had one in my entire life." RD was stunned at this statement as she thought of the pleasuremachine he was. That was unthinkable.

They were slowly approaching Fluttershy's cottage and Rainbow was getting out of time, so she thought of it quick and made it to action. "Well there is her cottage just in time. I'll see you again later Ecaxas I had a great time with you and I hope we can do it again sometime." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I hope we do , I had a very good time too and I would love to do it again soon." With his light blue eyes he looked at RD a last time before she would go.

*she gave him a kiss on his cheek before she said* "well see ya later then, take care of Fluttershy and don't you dare to hurt her feelings! She is my very best friend."

Ecaxas could see RD fly away but where to stunned to do anything at the moment. When he got his consciousness back he thought about the whole day and about next encounter, the 'shy one' as he would call her.

Just as he where about to knock on the door tho the cottage, he heard a silent scream of help coming from the backyard and a rabbit ran up to him and pointed in the direction of the everfree-forrest.

"O-no!"

The end of chapter RD 6.9

I'm really sorry for taking this long for such a bad chapter as this one… (In my opinion)

Please review and let me see what you think.

/) the day's funny story is:

Ecaxas: who is Quasimodo?

RD: I don't know actually.

Ecaxas: well he got a hunch-eye and a hunch-back and his name is Quasimodo, ringing any bells?

The background-ponies: O NO HE DIDN'T HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!

Ecaxas: what is so funny? It's not a joke you know?

Vinyl-scratch: what are you talking about? It's the best joke I ever heard before, hahaha!

Ecaxas: I still don't get it…

Twilight: what do Quasi do for his living?

Ecaxas: he rings the big bells of Trottledam… o-O-OH HAHAHAHA, o my sweet Celestia! I didn't think about it that way!

Now everyone laughed, except RD who just stood there with a very confused face and said "I still don't get it."

Twilight: you should read that book and maybe you will get it too.

RD: I won't become an egghead like you Twi; I'll just laugh at you all. Hahaha it's so entertaining. (\

(Based on a true story, am I retarded or what? XD)

See y'all next time! And as always have a nice day.


End file.
